Destiny Defeated
Destiny Defeated is the 30th episode of Time Force, it's continued from the previous one. Synopsis Alex finally realizes that the Rangers need Wes to defeat Dragontron. With Wes back as the Red Ranger, the team manages to destroy Frax's creation. Alex also saves Mr. Collins from death, and learns an important lesson in making your own destiny. Plot The episode starts with Wes remembering what Alex says about his father. Frax finishes up work on his latest device - a power siphon which will incapacitate the Zords when he sends Dragontron back. With his bags packed, Eric takes a cab to leave town. He says good bye to his little friend first, and gives her his birds. Frax takes Dragontron back to the city, and begins laying waste to the area. The Rangers bring out the Time Force Megazord and the Time Shadow. Wes continues his vigil over his father. Dr. Zaskin shows up, and tells Wes how his dad stood up to Ransik for him, and how he really is proud of him. Wes is surprised to hear this. Frax activates the energy siphon. It drains power from the Megazords, and renders them useless. Alex ignores Jen's suggestions and makes his own plan. The Rangers leave the Megazord to go after the energy siphon, which is guarded by Frax and Cyclobots. The Rangers then corner Frax. Instead of taking him in, as Jen suggests, Alex decides to go after the siphon instead. This bad call gets the team blasted by Frax, and they drop out of morph. The team finally stands up to Alex, and tell him that they're a stronger team with Wes as the Red Ranger. Wes takes a trip to the Clock Tower, and finds the Polaroids of him and the gang. After a brief internal struggle, Wes decides to make his own destiny, and he chooses to help his friends. As the Rangers argue with Alex, Frax closes in for the kill. Wes tackles Frax to protect the team and then he takes out the energy siphon, Jen pleads Alex to give Wes the Morpher. He reluctantly hands it over, The team morphs, with Wes back on the team. They board the Zords, which are now online, and battle Dragontron. In the hospital, Mr. Collins flatlines. Alex walks in and places a glowing orb into his hand. When the doctors appear, Mr. Collins is alive, and feeling better than ever. Eric drives by the battle, and sees the Zords fighting. He gets out and morphs. He joins the battle by summoning the Q-Rex. As the Q-Rex runs into battle, Wes comes up with a plan, and has the Time Force Megazord mount the Q-Rex. As they approach Dragontron, the Megazord leaps up and over, and stabs it in the energy core. Dragontron is destroyed. Wes rushes back to the hospital to find an empty bed. He breaks down and sobs when he thinks his dad has died. He is surprised when his dad appears, still alive. Mr. Collins tells Wes that he wants him to follow his own path, and that his place is as a Ranger. Alex heads to the time ship and says goodbye to the team. He apologizes for being so hard on them, and says they are excellent Rangers. Cast *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Jason Faunt as Alex & Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskins *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) VHS/DVD Release *''Destiny Defeated'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny. Memorable Scene *At the beginning, before the intro, Wes stands along his father in the hospital, watching the sun rise and remembering what Alex said the previous day: "Your father'll die tomorrow" Category:Episode Category:Time Force episodes Category:Time Force